secretworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cost of Magic
Steps # Examine Zaha's ritual notebook. # Infiltrate the platforms in the vampire bastion. # Steal the blood of an elder vampire. #* Hide behind the crates and barrels, out of line of sight. #* or Lure the vampires over the mine field if you get caught. #* In the first room with Gang of Targovisle, Watch the pathing. Go around counter clockwise. #* Knock (use) on the empty barrel to attract the Gang of Targovisle, hide behind the container, then walk to the path while the mob is investigating. #* Use the first barrel when the vampire is pathing away, hide. Run and knock on second barrel. Walk a little backwards, and jump across. #* Knock on the empty barrel at the corner of the minefield. Walk around the other way and climb up the ladder. #* Hide behind crates. #* Knock on barrel, hide, jump across. #* Use the barrels to distract the mobs #* or Don't knock on the first barrel, but walk across to the second barrel. #* Knock on it, climb up the ladder. # Go to the Sacred Heart Lake. # Take an elder ghoul's heart from the totem. #* Jump down on the log on the east side. #* Run and jump over to the closest rock. Then further to the next rock. Then to the island. #* After the update you are given immunity to the poison in the lake for 2 minutes. # Go to the Dark Woods. # Search for Romany signs. # Access the Romany cache. # Retrieve the Romany herb pouch. #* Make sure you have sprint on. #* At the first pad/platform you have very little time to do the next jump, but for the next ones you have 90 seconds. This should be more than enough time to position and aim properly for the 10 jumps you need to do. # Go to Vantoase Hill. # Retrieve a werewolf matriarch canine. #* Avoid the traps, wires and mines. #* Avoid the "hay" traps #* Update is Big werewolf corpse west side of the cliff, 242.5 536.3 y 92.8 3120 # Reach the ritual area. # Read the ritual page. # Start the ritual. # Compelte the ritual (5 minutes) #* If you do the order wrong the Romany Golem will attack. ## Bowl ← “She sets the bowl aflame” ## Left hand banner ← “At the left hand, the blood is painted” ## Romany herb pouch ← “She scatters the harvest upon the altar” ## Right hand banner ← “At the right hand, the blood is painted” ## Elder ghoul heart ← “The tooth pierces the heart” ## Ornate Romany dagger ← “She draws her blade across her palm” Rewards * . * One of the following QL10 weapons, ** Brain Basher (hamemr) ** Psi-Refreactor (elementalism focus) ** One & Done (pistols) Notes * During tier 2 you can, with a little practice, train/run past all the mobs and they will either break off or be killed by the mines. * During tier 3 the Chaos ability "Immutable" might be of help (death immunity for 6 seconds). * During tier 4 all the jumps are exactly the same length. All you need to do is position and aim correctly. The "trick" is doing a running jump (move forward and do a jump ) on the small space available. Practice on the ground or on the first pad/platform. If in worst case you are not able to do it, group up with someone that can. You supposedly can get the update if you wait at the first rune. * During tier 5, if you die down at the bottom side of the mountain you can walk up as a spirit and revive on the top. * With sufficient practice the whole mission can be done in 8-9 minutes.